Love's Not Just in the Past
by Itachi-Uchiha-lover
Summary: Renji and Rukia want to know about Minami's past with Byakuya. She reluctantly tells them knowing Byakuya's listening to the entire conversation. Will this bring them back together? Byakuyaxoc. slight au. oocish, sorry.


**Okay, I am not in any way shape or form trying to bash Hisana. This just popped into my head so I wrote it down. I love the ByakuyaxHisana pairing. Also, I know some of the characters are way oocish. I tried to avoid that but it didn't work. Sorry about that.**

**I do not own Bleach.**

**Anyways enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>I was walking home when I was stopped by a voice calling. "Hey Minami, wait." I turned and saw Rukia and Renji.<p>

"What do you two want?" I asked annoyed.

"What's going on between you and my brother?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"Don't give us that. You can piss him off without getting hurt or killed. Something is defiantly going on." Renji said.

"Nothing's going on," I said. "It's all in the past."

"So there used to be something." Rukia said.

I sighed. "If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

They looked at each other. "Yes." They said at the same time.

I sweat dropped anime style and sighed again. "It started over a hundred-ten years ago. Byakuya and I were still in the academy, and we were best friends. I was the only one he could really talk to about his troubles. Of course our parents disapproved since he's from a noble family and I'm not, but we didn't care."

* * *

><p>"Byakuya, wait up." A much younger me called out. He turned.<p>

"Oh, hey Minami."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"A secret spot I found to get away from family affairs." He replied.

"Oh," I said. I slowed down. He turned and looked at me.

"You can come if you want." He said.

"O-okay." I said catching up to him. We walked in silence before I spoke. "Hey Byakuya, why are you so kind to me."

He looked at me. "I don't know. My family hates yours but I've never had a problem with you. I think at first it was to prove your family isn't that bad, but now it's because I enjoy being around you." He said. "Why?"

I looked away blushing for a second. "I was just wondering." I said.

I swear I saw his lips twitch into a smirk for a second before he became emotionless once again.

* * *

><p>"That was where it started." I said.<p>

"Why is my brother so…not my brother?" Rukia asked.

"When he was younger, Byakuya was this stubborn easy to piss of kid with a high temper. He was nothing like he is today."

"Okay, continue on then."

"I'm not going to go through my entire life but I'll tell you the main things."

"As long as we get our explanation." Renji said. I nodded.

"Don't worry, you will. The next time was a little farther into our time at the academy. Yoruichi had paid a visit and he'd been chasing her."

* * *

><p>"Byakuya, what are you doing, and what happened to your hair ribbon?" I asked from a tree. He looked up.<p>

"Yoruichi Shihoin." He said.

"Ah, beat by a girl again?" I asked. "Not a surprise considering how many times I've beat you."

"Oh really? We'll see this time." He came at me and I blocked his attack. He had me pinned to a tree though. "What was that about always winning?"

I laughed. "Okay, okay, you win." I said. "But I'd be worried if you can be beaten by a girl."

He pulled back and started walking away. "Byakuya?" I asked. He kept walking and I ran to catch up. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Everyone tells me I'm weak and they're worried about Kuchiki's future."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"But still, I'm sick of hearing it." He started walking away.

"Byakuya, I was kidding. We both know you let me win. Hey look at me." He stopped. I turned away.

"Minami," I turned to look at him only to have him press his lips on mine. My eyes widened before shutting and I kissed him back. He pulled back. "I'm sorry. Thank you."

"No problem." I breathed. We walked back to the Kuchiki estate and I waved goodbye heading home.

* * *

><p>"And that's where it completely started." I said.<p>

Renji and Rukia kept quiet.

"I guess I'll continue then. It was shortly after we had become part of the thirteen court guard squads."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I actually passed." I said. "I was sure I was going to fail."<p>

"I knew you could do it." He said.

"Not without your help. You had to walk me through almost everything."

"It was a good excuse to see you." He said.

"Byakuya," He looked at me. "I love you."

His eyes widened before softening. "I love you too." He said leaning over and kissing me. He leaned in and kissed me, running his hand down my arm. I gripped his shoulder. We pulled back and looked into each other's eyes before leaning in again…

* * *

><p>"The next one was shortly after Byakuya became captain," I said sadly. "And I became his lieutenant. This is where it ended." I looked over my shoulder at a building. I knew Byakuya had been listening to the whole conversation. I didn't care.<p>

Renji and Rukia nodded, and I continued.

"Renji keep in mind that I used to be lieutenant." I said.

* * *

><p>We were sitting on a cliff. I looked out over the seireitei. "Great job on finally making captain." I said.<p>

"You did good making lieutenant." He said. I nodded.

"Minami," I looked at him. "It's getting too dangerous for us to stay together." My eyes widened. "We could be used against each other. I think it's time for it to end." I turned away. I could feel the tears falling.

"So that's it?" I asked. "It's over?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry Minami."

"Not as sorry as I am Byakuya." I said.

I got up and left, turning back only once to see Byakuya with his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>"And that's it." I said.<p>

"Wow, so that's what happened." Renji said.

"Yeah," I said. "Now will you two leave?"

"O-oh, sure." Rukia said dragging Renji with her.

I sighed. "Byakuya," I said. "I know you're there."

He came out. "Why did you tell them all of that?" He asked.

"Because it's not like any of it matters anymore."

"What if it does?"

"It doesn't, you ended it long ago Byakuya!" I said furiously. "You ended it and it ripped me apart."

"Minami…"

"I thought you cared Byakuya. I guess I was wrong."

He grabbed my shoulder. "Minami, I never stopped caring. Do you think I wanted to leave you? I didn't, I was doing what I thought was best for the thirteen court guard squads."

"Did you ever think of what was best for me Byakuya? Did you ever think of how I felt?"

"Minami I…"

"You didn't." I said pulling from his grasp. "Was it all a lie?"

"Of course not, I…"

"Then prove it." I said and he froze.

"What do you…"

"You know what I mean." I said.

"You know I can't." He said.

I turned away. "Fine then, goodbye Byakuya."

I got five feet away before he pulled me back. He embraced me. "I'm sorry Minami" He pulled back and looked me in the eye. That was the wrong thing to do. We both gasped. I'm the one who moved. I leaned up and kissed him. I took a moment, but he kissed me back. I pulled back.

"See, you do still care, and can." I said. He leaned back down to me and kissed me again.

"I love you Minami." He said.

"I love you too Byakuya."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked the story!<strong>

**I live for reviews. So please leave one.**

**Ja-ne.**


End file.
